


[Cover Art] for "A Remission Before God" by iberiandoctor (jehane 18)

by Hamstermoon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "A Remission Before God" by iberiandoctor (jehane 18)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Remission Before God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701155) by [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/pseuds/iberiandoctor). 



Many, many years ago (and it seems about two lifetimes now) I was part of the active fandom around the stage door at the Palace Theatre in London's West End. Between 1985 and 1989, when I was in the 6th form at school and then away at University, I saw many fine performers taking on the roles of Victor Hugo's famous characters. I got to meet a lot of very nice fans too and had a great time and made many friends. It was a very geographically and time based fandom and also small and intimate which is not something that happens very much now. Then life got in the way and I went to work and got to be older ... but I never forgot the fun I had had. When the film came out in 2012 (and didn't that take a long time?) I avoided it because it might have spoilt my memories. I was now the age of Valjean and Javert myself rather than Eponine, or Cosette and Marius, as I once was (Oh dear!).

Yesterday while tidying up piles of things I found a copy of the film someone had gifted me about the time it came out on DVD. I opened it in VLC and watched a few of my favourite snippets; my goodness the students look young, Sasha Baron Cohen was not my choice for Thenardier and live singing isn't quite my cup of tea. Although I didn't think of the original stage actors I saw singing the roles as sexy (they were more adopted uncles and big brothers to us then) I'm impressed by Hugh Jackman and Russell Crowe now. I am the same age as the characters should be at some parts of the story! Having seen fandom develop via the internet, and having learned to to love fanfic I had a look to see what Les Mis writing was out there. Someone HAD to be slashing Valjean and Javert after all ;0) Two stories looked to my taste and are now on my Kobo so I needed cover art for them. A bit of work in the GIMP and the first was oploaded, here's the second using an open source image of the Plaiedes (for Javert's 'Stars') and a photo (apparently of the Seine) of Google.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/36352832062/in/dateposted-public/)

p.s. If you are interested in a performance that I am likely to have seen in the 1980s a very kind person has uploaded a recording from abut 1988 [on YouTube](https://youtu.be/PrOHxF_m_aE). It's worth watching to hear how different the lyrics were then and to see my favourite Marius (Maurice Clarke who was the understudy) as Martin Smith was filling Valjean that day. Lovely memories and great that someone out there is happy to share them with us.


End file.
